Сленг
На английском 13 — юг или южная сторона (саус сайд). 187 — убийство (номер статьи калифорнийского уголовного кодекса). 213 — калифорния (тоже самое что и первый вариант, проиошло от южно калифорнийского телефонного междугороднего кода). 313 — детроит (произошло от детройского телефонного междугороднего кода). 411 — информация. 5-0 — полиция (произошло от телевизионного шоу «гаваи 50»). 911 — полиция. A a.k. — ak-47 (автомат калашникова). a.r. — винтовка ar15. ace kool — лучший друг. aite, aw-ite — всё хорошо (от all right). ak/uzi — полуавтоматическое оружие. all that — обладать хорошими качествами. amf — adioz motherfucker areous — область. axe — спросить (от ask). ay yo trip — фраза для привлечения внимания, соответствует выражению «check this out» (зацени или обрати внимание). B b.g. — от baby gangster — молодой гангстер, который ещё никого не подстрелил, в отличии от o.g. b.k. — от bloods killer — убийца бладов. b.k.a. — от blood killer always — неизменный убийца бладов. bag up — смеяться над чем-либо / быть пойманным или арестованным полицией. bail — уйти. bang — драться, убивать. banger — тот, кто связан с бандами и убийствами. banging — активные действия банд, действовать не законно. barrio — квартал, район, окрестности. base head — человек употребляющий кокаин. b-boy(s), b-girls — от breaking boys — танцующие парни befo — прежде (от before). being (down) with something — одобрение чего-либо / одинаково думать. ben spannaus, pimp — сутенер bent — когда кто-нибудь перебрал лишнего, и ему очень плохо от этого. bez — шакал bigup — привет black gangster disciple — чикагская уличная банда, основанная в конце 60-ых годов, многие знатоки считают, что в начале 70-ых из неё и проявилась банда crips. несмотря на то, что члены bgd часто носили синие вещи (визитная карточка crips), это ничего не доказывает. главные внешние отличительные признаки членов данной группировки являлись кепки с загнутыми и повёрнутыми на право козырьками. blaw — звук выстрела. bling bling — дорогие драгоценности или другое дорогое материальное имущество. blob/slob — унизительный термин по отношению к bloods, который используют crips. blood — член лос-анджелесской банды, отличительные признаки которого красный цвет одежды. bloods, crips, norte, surenos — четыре крупнейшие цветные банды сша blunt — марихуана. сигара с марихуаной. bo janglin' — глупый / не уделение внимания. bo/bud — марихуана. bone — иметь сексуальные связи / пенис / один доллар / сущность, душа. boned out — выйти, испугаться, свалить. boo — мальчик / подруга. book — убежать, исчезнуть, пропасть. booty — не хорошо / отсутствующий / задница. boyz — банда друзей. break — убежать, исчезнуть. breakdown — дробовик. brown — на английском-очко brurva — мужское знакомство. buck wild — действительно сумасшедший. bucket — старая, помятая машина. bud — марихуана. buddah — тоже самое, что и bud (см. bud). buggin' — вести себя в манере, которая не приемлема в группе homies (см. homie). bullet — один год в окружной тюрьме. bumper kit — задница (у девушки). bumping titties — драка, битва. busta cap — стрелять из оружия. busta move — быстро действовать. busted/popped a cap — подстрелить кого-либо. buster — молодой гангстер пытающийся стать членом банды / фальшивый член банды. C c ya, see ya, c u — увидемся. c.k. — от crip killer — убийца крипов. camarada — друг. cap — пуля, резко возражать, выстрелить в кого-либо. carnal — брат. carnala — сестра. catch stunts — давать коксу (резко трогаться или лихачить) chale — нет. chavala — маленькая девочка. check it out — послушай, что я хочу сказать, зацени. chill — остынь chill out — прекрати / не делай этого / успокойся. chillin' — расслабляться, отдыхать. chingasos — драка, битва. chingate — трахни себя. chiva — героин. chivero — наркоман, который сидит на героине. chota — полиция. chronic, indo, shit — марихуана click up — иметь хорошие отношения с корешем. cluck — человек курящий кокаин. colors — цвета банд (цвета одежды банд). colum — колумбийская марихуана. con sofos (cs) — всё что ты скажешь, вернётся к тебе дважды. controzza con sotoas — гангстерский район или территория. courting in — посвящение в банду. courting out — тоже самое, только наоборот. crab/e-ricket — унизительный термин по отношению к crips, который используют bloods. crack — синтетический наркотик. crank — неуравновешенный человек. crew — хорошие друзья / команда. crib — хата. crip — член лос-анджелесской банды, отличительные признаки которого синий цвет одежды. cristal — любимое шампанское среди хип-хоп артистов (одна бутылка стоит около 1000 долларов). crumbs — маленькие кусочки крэка. cuz — может использоваться вместо слова «because» / кузен. cuzz — см. crip. D da bomb — круто, обращение, или популярность. da butt slam — дикая пати dead prez,skilla — деньги deuce & deuce (double deuce) — оружие 22-ва калибра. dime — телефонный звонок. dime, dimebag, dimesack — десяти доллоровый пакет наркотиков. dis — неуважение, это (от this). diss — непочтительность (от disrespect). dog — термин, использующийся для обращения к кому-либо. don't be hatin' — не гони(ca) down for the hood — преданный кварталу, району. drive by, drive-by shootin' — стрельба из проезжающей машины. drop a dime — говорить о ком-либо. dsl — dick sucking lips(ny) E eight tray — 83. el jale — робота. ese vato — эй, чувак. ese — !эй, мужик! F feds — полицейские. feria — деньги, мелочь. fila — нож. filero — см. fila. fittin или fixin — собираться сделать что-то. fitty — пятьдесят. flag — бандана цвета банды. flat — хата. flava — аромат. flo — этаж. flow — поток речитатива («...listen to my flow...», что означает, — «...зацени мою читку...»). fly — обращение. flying your color — одеваться в цвета своей банды. folk — чикагская группировка. four-five — оружие 45-го калибра. front-in — говорить о ком-то, ставя его в неудобное положение. fry — марихуана с выпивкой. G gang bang — (не путать с «групповым сексом») выяснение отношений стенка на стенку, с приминением большого колличества стволов и живой силы gangs — банды gangsta — член уличной банды. gank — украсть. gat — оружие. geeking — влияние кокаина. g-ride — краденная машина. H hash — дурь, гашиш hay shen (произноситься как haitian) — популярный термин, которым называют крэк, используется данный термин в основном на дальнем юге, но также встречается и на западе. термин произошел оттого, что продавцы знают, этот наркотик поставляются в gulf coast на маленьких лодках, сделанных в гаитянском стиле. ho — проститутка (сокращение в разговорном от whore-шлюха, синоним slut/prostitute). homie, homey, homeboy — друг, приятель, соседский парень. hood — квартал. hoodrat — девушка со свободными моральными ценностями I icecream-man — продавец кайфа informing, dropping a dime — стукачество, кидалово, больше нечего сказать J jack — грабить. jackin — грабёж, нападение. jakes — полицейские. jerk — нехороший чел jet — уйти. jigga — знакомство. jonx — принадлежность. jura (juda) — полиция. K kickin' — обращение. kickin it — относись к этому проще, расслабься. kma(кимиэй) — kiss ma ass knockin boots — заниматься сексом. L la ley — полиция, закон. lit up — выстрелить в кого-либо. loc — от locos — сумасшедший, чокнутый. lunchin' — беспорядочное поведение. M ma way — моя судьба mac 10, mac — оружие (mack-10). mad dog — тяжёлый взгляд. marijuana — марихуана, высушенные листы и макушки конопли, которые курят. синонимы: bammer, blow, bud, buddha, cannabis, cheeba, chronic, doubage, ganja, grass, green, groove weed, hash, herb, ill, indo, iszm, lebanon, mary jane (mj), pot, sensi, sess, shake, shit, skunk, stress, tabacci, thai, wacky и weed. mo — больше (от more). moo — двигайся (от move). my bad — моя ошибка (я виноват). N nel — нет. nick, nickel, nickelbag, nickelsack — пяти доллоровый пакет наркотиков. nigga, niggaz — чёрный человек, так обращаются друг к другу только чёрные. nine, nina, 9 — 9мм оружие. no diggity — несомненно, без вопросов, конечно. O o.g. — от original gangster — настоящий гангстер, которым можно стать, только после того, как ты кого-нибудь убьёшь. / правда / настоящий / тот кто по-настоящему в игре, и никогда не продавался. of tha hook — круто on hit — хорошо, отлично. on swoll — см. on hit. P pac — крёстный отец западного побережья и легенда хип-хопа. peace out — пока, до свиданья. peace-n — не ищи неприятностей. pedo — драка, битва. peeps — люди. people — банда из чикаго. phat — акроним от pretty hot and tempting. phat, that's — невероятно, замечательно. piece — оружие. piedra — крэк. piru blood — см. bloods. playa — тот кто реально в деле. те кто достиг большого уважения. playa hata — тот, у кого были проблемы с playa / тот кого неуважают wankstaz (см. wanksta). po — бедный. po-po — полицейский popo — полиция. por vida (pv) — навсегда. put in some work — стрелять. Q quette — оружие. qweer(ny) or faggit(ny) — gay R respect — уважение, хорошее расположение к человеку rims — покрышки. rock star — человек или проститутка, употребляющие кокаин. roll out — уехать, уйти. rooster — уличная банда piru, они же bloods. ruka — чикса-гангстер. S salty, you — думай, что ты знаешь всё. school ya — преподать урок. scrap — бороться, биться. set tripping — разборки между группировками внутри одной банды, перейти из одной банды в другую. set-up — подстава shiznit,saucy — клево ,круто shorty — девочка (уменьшительно-ласкательно малышка, в основном употребляется к девушкам). simon — да. sitch — ситуация. sku me — извините меня. slinging rock — продавать крэк. soda — кокаин. spit — тоже самое что и flow. sqk — скука steegmat — гей straight — окей. strapped — носить оружие. sup — здарова, как дела? (от what's up). sur — см. 13. sux — просто отстой. T tecato — наркоман сидящий на героине. thang — ass that shit was fat — это было круто thug — хардкор гангстер/бандит (впервые термин ввёл 2pac). tight — привлекательный. to creep -поджидать кого либо tray-eight — оружие 38-го калибра. trees — трава V varrio — район, квартал. veterano — гангстер-ветеран. vice lords — чикагская уличная банда, многие полагают, что именно эта банда была предшественником банды bloods. члены vl тоже носили красные вещи. но в отличии от bdg, кепки они носили на левую сторону. vickie luo — унизительное имя для vice lord. W wack — не к симпатии. wanksta — фальшивый гангстер. wassup(what's up) — как дела?(ny) wassut? — что это? we bout dat — мы делаем вещи(прибл.) whadup dawg — приветствовать своего друга. what tha dilly yo? — в чём дело? что произошло? what up? — здарова, как дела? whoa — что-то типа wow. wiggaz — от white niggaz woodrow — клевый чувачок word up — так и продолжать, всё верно/вот так-то. Y ya — твой yayo — кокаин. yeap!(уёп) — ага, да(us) yella — трус,слабак yo way — твое дело На русском Yeap!(уёп) - ага, да(US) Wassup(what's up) - каК дЕла?(NY) Пис(peace) - мИр Respect - уважение, хорошее расположение к человеку База - дОм Лямка - 1 000 000 Кульно - прикольно, здоРово! Натады - на потом Make a shit - отЛожИть личИнку ПодОить мартышку - пойти в туалет по мелкому DSL - dick sucking lips(NY) SQK - скука AMF - Adioz Motherfucker KMA(кимиэй) - kiss ma ass Don't be hatin' - не гони(CA) da Butt Slam - дикая пати Ya - твой C U... - увидимся... Капот - прощай Yo way - твое дело Ma way - моя судьба Лажня - piece of shit Cморжопиться - сморщиться Реалайзировать - воплощать в жизнь Читка - выразительное чтение текстА Минус - бит, басы и содранная мелодия...хы Телега - минус + читка Поиметь совесть - совесть в ауте Маза - максимальный приоретет Шоколадный глаз - анус Клоака - птичий анус На фонтанку - пора выходить, закругляться Не фонтан - не прикольно Беспременно - обязательно Люди Чувих - кекс Мордоворот - недостойный чел Задрот - человек, увлеченный учебой Чикса - цыпочка (деформированное chicken) Настоящий солдат - мастер своего дела Дефект - жертва атомной энергии MC - тот, кто говорит рифмой Нига - рульный чел, (белый человек не должен так говорить черному) Pedestrian - пешеход Bookworm - заучка Чел - человек Браза - брат Систа - сестра Слогман - человек рифма Ламер - начинающий юзер, лажбек Овца - пассивная личность Бычьё - напряженная личность Овцебычьё - нормальный чел по ходу :) Слипер - невтыкающий Граффити Bomb (или throw-up) - быстрый рисунок, как правило делается в "bubble letters" и отражает название crew или самого writer'а. Рисуется краской, зачастую используется 1-2 (иногда 3) цвета. Самые распространённые - чёрный/серебряный (белый) и жёлтый/красный. Crew - несколько (а порой и очень даже много) writer'ов, объединённых в одну команду. Writer - собственно тот, кто рисует граффити (taggers - те, кто только ставит tag'и и не рисует pieces и не кидает бомбы и иногда не зачисляется в ряды writer'ов. Но если брать по-большому, то всё это - граффити). Tag - это подпись writer'а. Пишется либо краской, либо маркером. Один цвет, неважно какой, но, как правило, это чёрный или белый, если используется mean streak (несмываемый белый маркер). Piece - от masterpiece. Рисунок, который отражает стиль, умение, и, собственно, дерзость writer'а. Рисуется краской, используется столько цветов, сколько пожелает рисующий. Burner - особо яркий и выдающийся piece (как по подбору цветов, так и по размерам). Taggers - те ,кто занимается только простановкой tag'ов. Народ непросвящённый часто называет так всех writer'ов, что не совсем аккуратно. Cap - насадка на баллон. Существуют разные насадки, позволяющие регулировать толщину линии. В основном все caps делятся на male и female. Male - те, у которых есть штырь, который, собственно, и всовывается в баллон, female - те, которые одеваются на штырь самого баллона. Male и female делятся на fat caps и skinny caps. Fat дают толстую линию, иногда до 10 см шириной, а skinny - тонкую, некоторые - толщиной 0,5 см. To tag (go taggin') - проставлять свои tag'и. To bomb - бомбить. Бросать throw-up на стены, поезда и т. д. To piece - рисовать кусок (piece). To kil - конкретно зарисовать стену, вагон... (напр., "Yo, I went bombin' with this cat tha other night. He killed tha whole car...") To rack some cans - воровать баллоны. Изначально большинство (если не все) writer'ов воровали баллоны из местных хоз. магазинов. Сейчас это зависит от финансового положения каждого writer'а, да и воровать краску в Нью-Йорке почти невозможно, так как держится она под замком и не продаётся никому до 18 лет ! Интересный факт: мой любимый writer -COPE- до сих пор racks his cans в Нью-Йорке... как ему это удаётся - никому неизвестно ! Yard, train yard - депо, отстойник для поездов. Первоначально имелось ввиду депо для поездов подземки. Сейчас всё больше writer'ов перебирается на товарные поезда - freights, и, соответсятвенно, теперь отстойники для товарняков называют yard или freight yard. Whole car - кусок или throw-up на весь вагон. Side-to-side - кусок, который тянется или повторяется через всю длину вагона. Top-to-bottom - кусок, нарисованный во всю высоту вагона. Top-to-bottom side-to-side - то же, что и whole car. Outline - окантовка букв, тени и т. д. Filling - зарисовка внутри outlines (не включая деталей). Wildstyle - стиль написания букв, в котором всё сведено на переплетении, пересечении и ломаных линиях, что делает некоторые куски, выполненные в wildstyle, практически нечитаемыми. Bubble letter - один из самых первых и старых стилей в граффити. Стиль написания букв, где главное - мягкость и объёмность форм. В основном используется для throw-ups (смотри bombing). Daim style - стиль, разработанный writer'ом. DAIM. Стиль букв в 3D, рисуется без outline, основной акцент ставится на тени. В России видел работы в таком стиле пока только у FILL'а. Dope, sick, ill, cold, off tha hook, tha shit - обычные хип-хоп эквиваленты словам "cool", "really nice" и т. д. To get up - идти на bombing, piecing. Сам процесс активности writer'а. (напр. "yeah... we used to get up in that yard a lot back in a day..."). Blackbook, piecebook, sketchbook - блокнот, тетрадь и т. д., в которой writer делает свои sketch'и. Sketch'и могут после этого быть переведены на стену или вагон, либо же могут остаться только в blackbook'е. Sketch - набросок, эскиз. Может быть как чёрно-белым, так и раскрашенным. Toy - 1) неопытный человек в граффити, желторотик; 2) человек, который в граффити не из-за любви к искусству, а по другим причинам. Это приводит либо к biting'у, либо к нежеланию постоянно совершенствоваться. Такие люде не удостаиваются ничего, кроме презрения и ненависти со стороны writer'ов. Примечание: все writer'ы когда-то были toy'ами, описанными в первом случае и все bite'или, но после того, как был приобретён какой-то опыт, желание саморазвиваться и создать свой стиль превращали toy'а в writer'а. To bite - копировать чей-то стиль. To buff - закрашивать куски. Зачастую это делается городскими властями, работниками yard'ов, командами "анти-граффити" или же дворниками-коммунистами :)) To hit - то же, что и get up. To cross out - наложить всой кусок поверх куска другого writer'а. Считается актом неуважения и, как правило, вызывает beef между этими writer'ами или даже целыми crew. Beef - вражда, проблемы Брейк-данс B-boy(s), B-girls - от breaking boys - танцующие парни Дать гвоздя - зАкрУтиТь На балбе без рУк =) Top или up rock (апрок) - означают перемещение с ноги на ногу, перед тем как зайти на нижний элемент Electric boogie - пластичные движения руками, ногами и вообще всем телом: различные петли, волны и другие + множество движений в стиле робот Глайд - различные варианты лунных дорожек Step - движения на ногах King tuts - различные движения руками. Pop locking - типа попсовых танцев на ногах, c резкими фиксациями рук. footwork - разные движения ногами, переплетение и распеление например spining moves или power moves - крученые элементы и связки между ними - В основном силовые фишки Freeze - фиксация положения тела при выполнении определенного элемента Дорожки - это когда ноги бегают вокруг тебя. Движения самое что не на есть начальное и имеет множество вариантов(например - часики) Волна - прыжок на пол с прогибанием вращение на спине - сначало выполняется мах ногами - затем уже само вращение Татл - бег на руках вокруг себя кручение на руке Крэк - кручение на руке с подпрыгиванием Гэлик - кручение с переходом(вайндмил), рука-плечо-спина-плечо-рука возможны варианты Даласал (флай) - кручение ног(как уголок,только ноги расширены)вокруг себя Свип - (от английского swip, читается как свайп)это движение трудно описать Свеча - прыжок сверху на прямую руку и вращение на ней Фляг - назад через руки(руку) кручение на голове Гвоздь - Вертикальный прокрут на голове, ноги вместе Трэк - наклонное вращение на голове с подпиранием руками, как на татле Часто используются связки, например, свип-бочка-гэлик-даласал и другие. Оружие Абдаста - пистолет Бобы - патроны Дон - патроны Бодяга - 1) пистолет, 2) болтун Булат - нож, кинжал Кесарь - нож Дунька - финский нож Ёжик - нож В доску пустить - ударить ножом Вальнуть - порезать, убить Волны - нарезное огнестрельное оружие Вольер - пистолет Гнать дуру - 1) обманывать, 2) угрожать оружием Волына - пушка Дура - ружье Курочка - пистолет Glock - комания, производитель оружия и соответственно, само это оружие; наряду с Tech 9 (автомат) является излюбленным предметом всех гангстеров-репперов. Говоря о glock, как правило, имеют ввиду пистолет 9-мм калибра, вмещающий 18(!) патронов плюс один в стволе. Smith & Wessen - еще одна фирма - производитель огнестрельного оружия AK/AK-47 - наш, родной автомат Александра Калашникова; послевоенное изобретение советской военной промышленности Mack 10 - пистолет- пулемет от компании Ingram Magnum - это обозначение патрона с повышенным зарядом пороха и, следовательно, оружия под этот патрон Gat - миниатюрный пистолет, на вооружение у профессиональных разведчиков и, конечно гангстеров. Название идет от изобретателя Гетлинга Синонимы слова "пистолет" в американсом сленге в зависимости от размера, материала, калибра - gun (общее название), pistol (пистолет), chrome (хромированный пистолет), steel (стальной пистолет, например Glock) gauge, jammy, paddle Разборки Gangs - банды Bloods, Crips, Norte, Surenos - Четыре крупнейшие цветные банды США Gang bang - (не путать с "групповухой") выяснение отношений стенка на стенку, с приминением большого колличества стволов и живой силы Drive-by - решение своих проблем с помощью машины, делается так: На углу улицы появляется машина с поднятыми, как правило тонированными стеклами и на очень медленной скорости едет вдоль домов. На улице играю дети, их мамы ходят по магазинам, бездельники сидят и курят. Медленно доехав до нужного места и увидев нгужного человека, сидящие в машине опускают одно стекло, оттуда медленно высовывается дуло автомата, производится выстрел. После этого машина быстро уезжает, оставляя за собой крики ужаса, плач и звон разбитого стекла Set-up - подстава Informing, Dropping a Dime - стукачество, кидалово, больше нечего сказать Set tripping - разборки между группировками внутри одной банды Сленг граффитчиков Back to back- стена, исписанная вдоль и поперёк, т.е. забитая полностью. To bite - копировать чей-то стиль. Blackbook, piecebook, sketchbook - блокнот или тетрадь, в которой райтер делает свои sketch'и. Bomb - быстрый рисунок, как правило, делается в "bubble letters" (не исключен и Wild Style) и отражает название crew или самого writer'а. Используется максимум 3 цвета. To bomb - бомбить. Бросать bomb's на стены, поезда и прочие объекты. Bomber - тот, кто кидает только бомбы. Bubble letter - один из самых первых и старых стилей в граффити. Стиль написания букв, где главное - мягкость и объёмность форм. To buff - закрашивать bomb's или piece's. Зачастую это делается городскими властями и прочей нечистью. Burner - особо яркий и выдающийся piece (как по подбору цветов, так и по размерам). Can - баллон с краской Cap - если ты заметил, на can'е есть такая фишка, на которую надо нажимать, вот это она и есть. Существуют разные насадки, позволяющие регулировать толщину плевка. - male cap - кэпы у которых есть штырь, который вставляется в баллон. - female cap - кэпы которые одеваются на штырь самого баллона. - fat cap - кэпы которые дают толстую линию, иногда до 17 см шириной и это не предел! Они могу быть как male, так и female. - skinny cap - кэпы которые дают тонкую линию - толщиной 0,3-0,5 см (да, бывают и такие). Skinny cap's могут быть как male, так и female. Character - мультипликационный персонаж, взятый обычно из журнальных комиксов или мультфильмов для того, чтобы придать надписи или рисунку своеобразный колорит. Иногда Writer'ы сами придумывают character'ов. Чаще всего character заменяет какую-нибудь букву в слове. Crew - несколько (а порой и очень даже много) writer'ов, объединённых в одну команду. Бывают так же и crew из би-боев, диджеев, скейтеров и т.д. To cross out - наложить свой кусок поверх куска другого райтера. Считается актом неуважения и, как правило, вызывает вражду между этими райтерами или даже целыми crew. Daim style - стиль, разработанный райтером Daim. Стиль букв в 3D, рисуется без outline, основной акцент ставится на тени. Стиль, в котором рисуют обычно Writer'ы, которые в граффити уже давно (у них он получается круче). Filling - зарисовка внутри outline. To kill - убить стену или вагон от и до. Outline - окантовка букв, тени и т. д. Piece - Рисунок, который отражает стиль, умение, и, собственно, дерзость writer'а. Используется столько цветов, сколько пожелает рисующий. To piece - рисовать кусок (piece). To rack some cans - воровать баллоны. Хотя это и не очень правильно, но изначально большинство райтеров воровали баллоны из местных магазинов (чего не сделаешь ради прекрасного....:-)).Сейчас это зависит от финансового положения каждого райтера. Side-to-side - кусок, который тянется или повторяется на протяжении всего вагона. Sketch - набросок, эскиз. Может быть как чёрно-белым, так и раскрашенным. Tag - это подпись writer'а. Пишется либо краской, либо маркером. Один цвет, не важно какой, но отдают предпочтение обычно чёрному или белому. Taggers - те, кто кидает только tag'и. Народ непросвещённый часто называет так всех writer'ов, НО ЭТО НЕ ВЕРНО!!!. To tag - проставлять свои tag'и. Top-to-bottom - кусок, нарисованный во всю высоту вагона. Toy - 1) неопытный человек в граффити, желторотик; 2) человек, который в граффити не из-за любви к искусству, а по другим причинам. Это приводит либо к biting'у, либо к нежеланию постоянно совершенствоваться. Такие люди не удостаиваются ничего, кроме презрения и ненависти со стороны райтеров. Примечание: все Writer'ы когда-то были toy'ами, описанными в первом случае и все bite'или, но после того, как был приобретён какой-то опыт, желание саморазвиваться и создать свой стиль превращали toy'а в Writer'а. Whole car - кусок на весь вагон, трамвай и т. д. Wildstyle - стиль написания букв, в котором всё сведено на переплетении, пересечении и ломаных линиях, что делает некоторые куски, выполненные в wildstyle, практически нечитаемыми. Writer - тот, кто кидает piece's и bomb's, изобретает новые стили, character'ов, фишки и т.п.